Forgotten Memories
by Sardius
Summary: What if Aya lost his memories and forgotten about his lover, Ken? Can they still be together or is Yohji going to break them apart? Yohji/Aya and Ken/Aya pairings.
1. Prologue: Watching You From Afar

**Title: Forgotten Memories**

**Author: Sardius**

**Category: Angst/Romance  
  
**Warnings**: R  
  
**Pairings: **Ken/Aya and Yohji/Aya   
**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Weiss Kreuz otherwise I won't be sitting here sharing with you my entertaining stories. **

**Author's Note: It seems a few people didn't get the chance to finish reading this, but anyway I'll try posting this again. It's now being betaed so hopefully you guys wouldn't get stuck with all my terrible mistakes.**

Thanks to my beta readers, Soulfire and Lilla. These girls are the best for putting up with my crappy grammar skills.

Special thanks to Soulfire for making this fic readable. *hugs*

_Character's thoughts _

**[Flashbacks]**

**Prologue: ****Watching You From Afar **

I look at them and all I see is red. The soft touches, the tender kisses. He gives them all to someone else. Yet never to me. What does he see in him? He's just an ordinary soccer player with normal brown hair and eyes. Not like me. My hair is the colour of the dazzling sunlight; my eyes sparkle with the intense greens of jade. I am so different from him. Girls whisper and blush when I walk past them. They admire my good looks, my tanned body, my posture. But he doesn't. 

_I will make you see me. _

I won't give up so easily. His crimson hair, so soft, I long to run my fingers through the smooth silky strands. His amethyst eyes look so stunning whenever his emotions resurface. His skin is so pale, so beautifully smooth, I want to trail soft kisses down his chest and make him scream my name. God…I want him. I want all of him.

I see them always together and it makes me want to kill them both. Who has given them the right to love one another? I look at him as he brushes his fingers softly on my beautiful redhead, his arms tightening around him, making him smile. And it is beautiful. To see those soft lips curve up, lips that I long to kiss. He doesn't flinch nor does he glare at him. No, he never does that to him. He only does that to me. 

_Why me? _

Can't you see we're meant to be together? Jade and amethyst. That's how it should be. But you give all your love to someone else. Someone that doesn't deserve it. It should be me holding you instead, whispering in your ear and making you blush. It should be me kissing you softly, running my fingers through your hair.

_It should be me _

And yet God answered my prayers.

It was quite ironic. I always longed for this to happen and it did. And yet I was so afraid I would lose you then. I thought he might have taken you away from me. But he didn't. Instead he gave you to me. I remember when the phone rang and he picked up the phone. His brown eyes widened and he whispered your name.

"Aya…" It was all he said.

We rushed to the hospital, his hands shaking against mine. I reassured him by telling him you would be all right. He smiled at me with all his trust coming from his innocent heart. Luckily you were not injured that badly. The car crash hadn't left terrible injuries on any parts of your body, but you had lost the most important thing of all.

You had forgotten about him.

I wanted to laugh outright, when you opened your beautiful eyes and gazed up at him. You looked so confused, so vulnerable. 

"Who are you?" you whispered.

I saw him crumble as he grabbed your hand. Wishing for you to remember the love you had for him. I saw the tears in his eyes when you shook your head, saying you were not Aya but Ran. Then you turned those beautiful eyes towards me and uttered my name with those pink lips.

"Yohji?"

_ And I knew I'd won. _

It's strange how life can be sometimes. You remembered me but you couldn't remember your love. And now as I held your hand, you no longer glared at me, your eyes were so trusting. You didn't realise the love you used to give to him, you were now giving to me. I brushed the bangs away from your eyes. You blinked sleepily and asked me to stay.

_ I will not let him take you again _

I smiled and kissed you gently on the lips. You looked surprised and confused at the same time. It was so adoringly cute as I chucked beside you. You didn't push me away instead you smiled sweetly at me and closed your eyes.

_God must have had pity of me to give me such a gift._

I brushed my fingers upon those soft parted lips, feeling so possessive all of a sudden like I wanted you to be mine and mine alone. 

"You are mine now Ran." I whispered. 

_You belong to me. _

_* * * * * *_

TBC~~~

The rest is coming. Just too lazy to put them up at the moment. I have it at up at mediaminer if anyone is crazy enough to want to read more if it but that's the old version with tons of mistakes, so maybe it might be best to stick with this one. 


	2. The Game Begins

**Chapter One: The Game Begins**

He was looking at me as if I was a complete stranger. He couldn't even remember my name. Damn him! Why are you doing this to me Aya? Don't you…don't you remember anything at all?

_…. Anything? _

"So you're Ken." His voice broke into my thoughts. I turned and looked towards Aya, who was currently sitting on his bed. I mean…our bed. He flashed me a stunning smile, his violet eyes scanning the room. 

_He's so beautiful. How I just want to wake up and realise it was all a dream._

"…This room is very nice. Is it your room?"

I stopped putting his clothes in the cupboard and gazed sadly at him. "Actually this is your room but I moved in about a year ago."

He stopped looking around the room and rested his innocent eyes on mine. "Our room? We must have been very good friends then." He smiled again and brushed the bangs out of his eyes.

"Aya…. I."

"Ran….Aya is my imouto's name." He laughed. "You keep forgetting that Ken."

"Look Ran I…." How could I tell him? Would Aya even want to be with me any more? I sat down next to him on the bed, the afternoon sunlight shining onto his crimson hair as he looked curiously at me.

_What can I say? _

"Ran…before any of this happened…" I didn't realise I was digging my fingernails into my hand. I felt his gaze on my face as his body brushed up beside me and asked.

"Ken what's wrong? Are you sick? Maybe I should get Yohji."

He began to hop off the bed when I suddenly grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him down again.

"No! Don't go. I'm okay." His eyes widened at my sudden actions and I quickly removed my hands from him. " Ay…I mean Ran. Before the car accident we used to live together."

His brows furrowed in confusion. If I wasn't so fucked up at the moment I would have found that extremely cute.

"We used to be lovers." I blurted.

_Ken you baka! _

"Oh…I…we were?" Aya looked away from me. His hands seemed to be fidgeting around with his sweater. "Then how come I don't remember you then?"

I looked away from him. _God! That hurt._

"I don't know Ran. I don't know." I whispered sadly to myself.

Silence settled over us. The only noise that could be heard was a bird's chirping in the afternoon sun. I smiled. I remembered how Aya and I used to sit outside on the balcony and watch the sunset together. He would tell me stories about himself as I leaned back against his chest, breathing in his scent. It had been sheer perfection being in his embrace then. We always seemed to find time to be together ever since we had stopped killing as assassins.

Then the images shattered in my mind when Aya spoke again. "Ken I…. I'm sorry. I really can't seem to remember anything at all between us."

I clenched my hands tightly together. How could he not remember? After everything I'd been through to get him to open up to me. For giving his trust and showing him how to love himself again. All the times when he had pushed me away, because he was afraid to love me and I had just kept coming back. And now he said he couldn't remember me! 

Anger burnt so deep inside of me that I grabbed Ran's wrist and pushed him onto the mattress. He gasped and I pinned both his hands on either side of his head. 

"Ken…let go of me! What are you doing?"

But I could hardly hear his voice. My anger was burning so strongly I didn't realise I was hurting him at all.

"How can you not remember me Aya!? After everything we've been through? After I fucking helped you out of that goddamn hole you'd been living in the past years. And now that's all you can say to me? You don't fucking remember me?! No! I won't listen to what the fuck you're saying,"

I crushed our lips together, forcing his lips apart. Aya was squirming under me, pushing me away as I trapped his legs with my thigh. He gasped as I slid my hand under his shirt and touched his smooth pale chest, thrusting my tongue deeply into the warm cavern of his mouth. _How I had missed this._ I removed my mouth from his; he panted, his breath coming in quick short pants as I sucked onto his neck harshly.

"Aargghhh! Stop…Ken! Please stop…please!"

And then I felt it. His tears sliding down his cheeks and onto my fingers as his body shook against me. 

_Oh god…what have I done? _

"Oh shit. Ran! Are you okay? I'm so…." 

What could I say? I'd totally ruin everything I had with him. He pushed past me and stumbled to the door. I grabbed his arm, as his legs gave way. He flinched and backed away from me, his amethyst eyes widening in fear.

"Ran I…"

He didn't say anything just opened the door and rushed out leaving me alone in the cold empty room.

"…I'm sorry." I whispered.

* * * * * * *

They had been in the room for so long, it began to irritate me. I flicked the lighter on and drew a cigarette out of my pocket, hoping to distract myself from the passing of time. It had been a few days since Aya had woken up from the car accident and forgotten who Ken and the others were.

_Except for you_

I smirked and blew circle of smoke into the air. Even now when I thought about it I laughed at how ridiculous this situation was. Now that he had forgotten about Ken, it would be easy to gain his trust.

Poor Ken. He was so upset when Aya looked at me and said my name instead of his. Oh yeah, the jealously leaking in his eyes as I met his innocently. Wouldn't want him and the chibi to suspect a thing right?

_Fuck. How long have they been in there? _

I flicked the remaining cigarette into the ashtray and began another one. It was Aya's first day back from the hospital and of course Ken being the mother hen he was, was helping him with all of his belongings. 

_Wonder if Aya's going to let Ken sleep in his room now. _

I couldn't help a smile forming on my face. Indeed this would be interesting to watch.

Suddenly I heard footsteps running down the steps and a flash of red caught my eye. 

_Aya?_

I grabbed onto his thin wrist and spun him around to face me. He looked up at me; fear filling his beautiful eyes as he struggled against my grip. It was then that I realised he had been crying. His cheeks were pink and stained with dried tears.

"Hey hey. What's wrong?" I asked.

I guessed he barely knew where he was, because it took a while for him to recognise me.

"Yohji? Yohji! I was so scared! I don't know what happened! I didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't my fault. He was hurting me Yohji."

_Now is your chance_

_What the hell did Ken do to him?_

I hugged his slim body close, my arms wrapping around his slender waist. He took hold of my shoulders, his body still shaking from fear. 

"Shhhh…it's okay. I won't let anything hurt you. Everything is okay." I breathed beside his ear.

His body began to relax as he sagged against me. I continued to stroke his back, whispering soothing words in his ear. After awhile he broke away from my warmth and looked up at me, his eyes still were glistening with tears. 

"Sorry…I acted like that. I was just scared and didn't know…"

I placed my finger on his lips and smiled gently at him. God I could spend forever just gazing into his eyes.

"It's okay. Are you alright?"

"Yes…I think I am." He smiled shyly at me and whispered, "Thank you."

"Anything to make my kitten feel better." I brushed my fingers through his soft crimson hair. 

_Finally I can touch what should be mine._

"Can I…. Can I stay here with you?" I could barely hear the words that were spoken from those soft pink lips. I stopped myself from giving into the urge to just ravish this beauty standing here beside me.

"Sure." I smiled sweetly at him. I led him onto the couch and patted on the spot next to me. He smiled at me and settled himself comfortably at my side. I wrapped one arm around his shoulder as he leaned against me. After a while I could hear his soft breathing tickling on my neck as he fell asleep.

So vulnerable. So beautiful. So achingly sweet.

_Soon Ran. Soon you will be completely mine._

*    *    *    *    *    *    *

TBC~~~


End file.
